


Tired

by Trashcanakin



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slight Inuendos, Tony is tired, bucky is a trickster demon apparently, haha don't read my tags this is nonsense, nothin' super explicit, they are cute AIIGHT?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Tony has been awake too long, Bucky tries to convince him to go to bed.---Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.





	Tired

“Hey, Babe. Are ya comin’ t’bed any time soon? I miss ya.” Bucky asked, walking into the lab.

“Not quite yet, Snowflake. I still have a lot of work to finish. I’ll be up later, when I’m done, promise.”

He shot a glance to his boyfriend, giving a small, sweet smile before turning back to his work. Bucky made his way over to Tony, who was sitting on the floor, holograms all around, plopping down and scooching up behind him. He nestled the smaller man between his legs, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“You’ve been up for 47 hours, Doll. It’ll be there when ya get back, come on, come to bed.” Bucky began rubbing lazy circles into Tony’s sides. “Ya can’t tell me ya ain’t tired.”

“Actually, I’m not tired at all. Nope, not me Tasty Freeze. I can go for days! And the longer I spend on this now, the more we can cuddle later, right? Right.” Tony stated, matter-of-factly. After all, he was always right.

Bucky let out a warm chuckle, “Whatever ya say, Doll.” He let his hands trail slightly lower, continuing to trace featherlight touches over Tony’s hips; nibbling the base of his neck.

“Ngh, Snowflake. You keep doing that and I won't be able to focus on anything but you.”

“This is a problem, why?” Bucky asked, continuing his ministrations; laughing ever so slightly when Tony just let out a needy, exasperated sigh.

“It’s not that I wouldn’t love taking you to bed for a tumble in the sheets, but that… I mean, energy..I need,” Forming coherent thoughts was becoming a task in itself, the genius thought. “I’ve got…work?” Tony’s eyes were already half lidded, and wasn’t putting up a very good argument.

“Oh, what? Yer not too… ** _tired_** , are ya?” Bucky declared, smugly.

“No, I’m n-….wait! You tricked me…I’ve been tricked! This isn’t fair Buckaroo. Nope, not at all. You’re a demon.”

Bucky chuckled again, kissing Tony on the cheek before getting up, holding his hand out for the other to take. Sighing and swiping the holograms away, Tony claimed Bucky’s hand and let himself be pulled to his feet.

Even though they’ve been together for over a year now, it still metaphorically stops Tony’s heart when faced with the tender, adoring eyes of his lover. That he, of all people, is the one to bring this side out of the man. Giving Bucky’s hand a light squeeze, he steps closer and kisses him softly.

“Alright, you win. Let’s go to bed.”

Being tricked into admission, and his work long since forgotten, they make their way to the penthouse. Snuggling closely against each other, warm and content, they drift off into long overdue sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @Trashcanakin, feel free t'drop me some drabble requests! No guarantees, but if one catches my eye I may write somethin'! :V


End file.
